The Girl of My Dreams
by LyokoWarrior98
Summary: In a mysterious virtual world, a teenage boy wakes up and has no idea who he is or where he is. He decides to go along and make a life there, that is, until he starts to have dreams about a strange girl. She seems to be around his age and really friendly, even sort of cute, but who is she? Will he ever find out? Will he meet new friends? More importantly...will he ever get out?


**Disclaimer**

**So here is my first fanfiction for...Code Lyoko! LOL well, this story revolves mainly around my two OCs, so if you don't like those types of stories, sorry. I think you guys will like it though if you at least try it. I can't be 100% sure, but you don't know if you don't try...right?**

**I don't own Code Lyoko or its characters. Only my OCs and this story line. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue_

I should probably start at the beginning. I woke up in a really strange place. I was in some kind of virtual desert. I look down at myself and I find I was in a maroon full-body suit. I also had two small yet deadly looking daggers sheathed on both sides of my waist. Where am I?

**_1 hour later..._**

I decided to go and explore this strange world. While I was exploring, I also found out that the virtual desert was REALLY dangerous. It was shifting and everything. I had to watch my step or else I was going to fall in something virtual that looked like a sea. I was about to go find a shelter when I heard voices.

"What a long and exhausting fight!" exclaimed a tired and mysterious, yet familiar, female voice.

"Tell me about it. I just hope we can get back home in the scanners safely and get some shut-eye. It must be at least midnight back on Earth." said a male voice.

I took cover and hid, hoping and praying that the mysterious voices wouldn't hear or notice me.

-Natalie's POV-

"What a long and exhausting fight!" I exclaimed, ready to get home and get some sleep so I would be able to get up for class in the morning.

"Tell me about it. I just hope we can get back home in the scanners safely and get some shut-eye. It must be at least midnight back on Earth." Ulrich agreed.

I sigh a tired sigh. "Alright Einstein. Bring us home." I say to the sky. Well, not to the sky exactly.

"I'm on it, Natalie." Jeremy answers and in the blink of an eye, we're all arriving back home in the scanners.

_**Back on Earth...**_

"Woo! Now it's time to get some sleep." I brag, happy to be home. "It's...whoa! It's already 10:38! We better get back to the dorms before Jim notices we're gone. See you guys tomorrow in class!" I say, waving to my friends and brother, wishing them a good night.

They wish me the same back and soon I am in my dorm fast asleep.

_-Normal POV-_

After the voices died down and I was sure the source of the voices were gone, I come out. I wonder who else could've been here. I would've loved to have introduced myself...

Wait a minute...what's my name? I don't even know my own name!

Great. I can't introduce myself if I don't even remember my own name. I guess I should just say hello next time they're here and make up a name.

* * *

_Lost Chapter: The First Dream _

That night was the first night I dreamed of her. She was so beautiful. She had brown hair pulled back into a very elegant ponytail, blue eyes, and light colored skin.

She seemed to be wearing a black t-shirt with a short sleeved gray and white jacket over it. She had on regular blue jeans and black and white sneakers. She also was wearing a sterling silver locket and gray and white goggles on her head. She was saying something to me, too. I think she said something like this.

"What's your name?" she asked.

I was silent. I decided I could trust her and said; "Honestly, I can't remember."

She just smiled a snowy white smile and said; "We can help you. Just ask us next time you see us."

I nodded and asked; "Will you be wearing the same clothes?"

She nods from left to right. "No. I'm going to be wearing a black full bodysuit with thick silver lines going down the side of both of my arms and legs. I will have a thick silver belt and black fingerless gloves on and I will also wear gray goggles with white lens on my head.

My hair will be pulled up and I will have black, triangular marks on both of my cheeks that are pointing up. My weapons will be a silver bow and silver arrows. Got it?" she says quickly in one breath.

I nod. Sounds easy to remember. She smiles the snowy white smile again.

"See you soon then."

And after that, she's gone. And I am in an solid black world once again.

* * *

**Well there is the Prologue and Lost Chapter #1 people! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED your feedback! It really helps me out! Thanks! :D  
**


End file.
